


Too Cute

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy can't help but think Spencer is just too cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute

Billy glanced over his shoulder at his little bro, hiding a smile behind his hand as Spencer continued to work on their latest movie project. Billy was rather proud of this one as, despite the horror content of it, he had been the STAR! Invisible star mind you, but still the star! Floating fake zombie parts around screen was a cinch for such an awesome ghost as Billy.

Still, perhaps the best part to the ghost was when all the filming was said and done and Spencer settled down in front of his computer, complete and total focus resting on the screen. At first it had bothered Billy to see his cousin ignoring him so completely, but then Billy had realized something...

Spencer was kinda cute when he was that focused...

Billy's small smile morphed into a goofy grin as he moved closer, hovering mere inches from Spencer's focused face. He knew from experience that as long as he didn't get between the computer screen and Spencer, his best brotato wouldn't realize he was floating there watching him. The popstar didn't bother to stifle his giggling as he noticed Spencer stick his tongue out, the living teen's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued his keyboard tapping.

Without warning, Spencer pushed his chair away from the desk, causing Billy to "Eep" and bolt to the other side of the room pretending to have been in one of the gaming chairs the whole time. Spencer yawned and stretched as he stood up from his chair. The teen rubbed some built up crusties from his eyes before moving to join his ghost bro, flopping into the second chair.

"So! Movie done?" Billy asked looking over innocently.

"Mmhmm." Spencer nodded and flicked on the TV. The two fell into comfortable silence as the channels were surfed before Spencer broke it. "Do you ALWAYS have to watch me while I'm working?"

Billy went ridged and cautiously turned his eyes to look at Spence. "I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke slowly drawing out the "I" as his mind tried to think up an excuse.

Spencer raised a brow and snorted, a smile on his face. "You're cute when you get caught."


End file.
